battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Firey
"'Leafy, I realized, what I wanted most isn't Dream Island. It's you, your friendship." ''-Firey,' 'Return of the Hang Glider' '''Firey' is a male contestant and the winner of Battle for Dream Island. He dislikes swimming for obvious reasons, and even has a rain shelter ready when faced with rain, as shown in Episode 3. He states that Ice Cube is the opposite of him, and has voted for Ice Cube based on that reason alone. His archenemy is Coiny, and usually Firey and Coiny's arguments cause a distraction from the challenges. Besides his fear of water, he is apparently afraid of heights, as shown in Episode 9. He is most likely enemies with any contestant that is composed out of water or frozen water, meaning Teardrop, Snowball, and Ice Cube. In Episode 22, along with Flower, created a replacement speaker box after Spongy crushed the original one. In episode 12 after Coiny got eliminated, Firey started slapping Tennis Ball since he 'had' to slap someone, so Tennis Ball kicked him and they then became enemies in episode 13, But later in the season, he somehow became freinds with him possible beacause he did well with him in the contest on The Reveal. He became friends with Leafy in episode 20 and might have a crush on her because in episode 24. In episode 25, Firey won BFDI with 406 votes. He invites everyone except Leafy who sold Dream Island. Then Dream Island disappears. When Flower starts melting the recovery centers, Firey and Coiny tell her to stop, then they hug each other. In the end, before Leafy gets crushed, Firey swoops in to save her. Firey tells her that he's sorry for what he did and realized that all he want is her friendship. Then they glide away, ending the episode. Firey made in the Top 20, so he is in Season 2. In Episode 1 of season He got 724 the 3rd making it,All he did he was say that TV is the host he was safe from Elimanation.His 1st Apperance in Get Digging was when he said no one could fly then Acidently set Puffball on Fire. Then Golf Ball told him to build the bowl. He Appered at the end with the rest of the team. His team lost because they used poision and Lava and other Items that can kill people, he was up for Elimantion.friends=match,pencil,ice cube,blocky(possibly),needle(possibly),woody,leafy(love interst),tennis ball,eraser,pen,spongy(possibly),coiny(in episode 25),golf ball,gelatin,puffball enemies=flower,bubble,pin,needle(possibly),snowball,coiny(unitil episode 25 and dislike firey again in season 2) Trivia *He is one of only two contestants that has been on every team in the competition (Squishy Cherries, Squashy Grapes, Another Name). The only other contestant to do so is Rocky. *He is the only contestant whose state of matter is plasma. *Although Firey claims that Ice Cube is his opposite, the two are not usually seen as rivals. *In Hurtful!, he became the last male contestant after Spongy's elimination. *In episode 25, Coiny and Firey became friends. **When it was pointed out by a fellow ex-contestant, they hugged. ***However, in season 2, it appears as though they have become enemies again. *Firey has many fears, but is obviously outmatched by Woody. *In very early prototypes of Battle for Dream Island, it was originally called Total Firey Points, with Firey as the main character (and possible host). *Firey was the first BFDI character, as revealed in carykh's video "First BFDI Drawing EVER!". *Firey was one of the 3 contestants who got the most "goods" at the elimination table with 4, the 2 others being Ice Cube and Bubble. *According to Insectophobe's Nightmare, Firey has a fear of heights. *Firey is the only male to make his own speaker box, as Flower and Puffball are female. *Firey was the only finalist to make it into Season 2, and is the only male finalist. *Firey's favorite screen is a set of spikes descending upon a shape similar to Coiny. This also applies to Coiny's screen, only it is a Firey shape. *He is one of the few characters to be put on ice. *It may be possible that firey is the second most scared contestant since he is afraid of water and heights but if he's afraid of heights it's unknown how he was able to stay on the Eiffel Tower without freaking out. *He is one of the characters to be killed by bubble. *Firey and Coiny have slapped 299 times in season 1. *Has kill count of 16+ the plus is because he killed a lot of bugs in the third episode is season 2 and the speaker a lot of times ever since it got its recovery center. *He is the only character to kill David other than Announcer. *He actually made a cameo in Inanimate Insanity episode 12 ( AKA "Crappy Anniversary" ) at the elimination ceremony by stealing OJ's slice of birthday cake. Gallery Firey.PNG Firey 4.png Firey 5.png Firey 6.png Firey 7.png Firey 8.png Firey 9.png Firey 10.png Firey 11.png Firey 12.png Firey 13.png Firey 14.png Firey 15.png Firey 16.png Firey 17.png Firey 18.png Firey 19.png Firey 20.png Firey 21.png Firey 22.png Firey 26.png|Firey in the BFDIA intro. Coiny and Firey -Episodes 1-24-.png Coiny and Firey.png Firey Icon.png|Firey's body (1 only, there are 18 bodies, all part of a sequence) Replacement Boxes.png|Firey and Flower's replacement boxes. Another Name Teammates.png|Firey's team.|link=Another Name imagesCAL0IHAM.jpg Firey 27.png Firey 24.png 500px.jpg BFDI.png Firey 30.png Firey 29.png Firey 28.png Firey 99.png 2451508.gif|Official Firey Asset firey thing.PNG fireyscreaming.jpg|Firey screaming firey pic.PNG the first Firey drawing ever.png|Firey's intial creation Firey saves Leafy using Snowballs Handglider .jpg|Firey Saves Leafy in Return of The Hang Glider Firey trying to calm somebody.png firey ii.PNG|firey on inanimate insanity FIREY!.jpg|Firey Is About To Get A Purple Fisby Category:Males Category:Another Name Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Characters Category:Arms and Legs Category:Multiple Teams Category:Season Winners Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Appeared on Inanimate Insanity Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Two Time Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:No-Name Category:Season 1 Merged Category:Boys Category:Contestant In BFDI Series Category:Team No Name Category:Leafy's Alliance Category:Team squishy cherries* Category:Team squashy grapes* Category:Team another name* Category:Team team no-name* Category:Alli Category:Alliances Category:Surprised eye woody Category:Teardrop s' alliance Category:Firey Category:Favorite's Category:Favorite contestants Category:Friends Category:Winners Category:Season 1 Category:In BFDIA Category:Contestant In BFDI(A) Series Category:Never Switched Teams Category:On All Three S1 Teams Category:In one interaction Category:Firey and ice cube Category:Firey s' alliance Category:Match and firey Category:Fires Category:Tennis ball s'alliance